pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Factory Head Thorton (Adventures)
Factory Head Thorton is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Factory in the Battle Frontier in the Sinnoh region. Appearance Thorton is a pale, teal-eyed man with black slick hair, with the top being green. Unlike most people, his eyes are always half-shut. He wears a teal tie, which has a white button, over his black shirt with white sleeves. Thorton wears a teal belt, green shorts and black shoes. Thorton also has some gadgets, which he usually keeps in a spare container around his waist. Personality Thorton is usually oblivious to the world around him, and is usually hooked up to his gadgets. He is in pursuit of knowledge, and becomes surprised to meet his match. However, he becomes extremely upset when he is defeated, due to his big ego. Biography Platinum arc Thorton was at Battle Zone, as a new plot was unfolding.PT001: Leaping Past Lopunny Palmer welcomed Argenta, Thorton and Dahlia. He reminded them that the challengers would be arriving to the Battle Zone, and dispatched them to their posts at the Battle Hall, Battle Factory and Battle Arcade.PT002: Deprogramming Porygon-Z Looker and Platinum remembered Thorton, due to her powerful status, for she was connected to the rest of the Frontier Brains, as well as the Elite Four and Gym Leaders of Sinnoh region.PT005: Clobbering Claydol Dahlia and Platinum contacted Thorton over the screen, to ask him about the Distortion World. However, Thorton showed them a device he recently made, and suddenly, he was approached by Argenta and Palmer, who asked him about the machine he had made. However, the connection was severed, leaving Platinum and Dahlia's questions unanswered.PT010: Softening Up Kakuna Thorton briefly observed Platinum, and noted that to conquer the facility, one needed to study their opponent's Pokémon. Thus, one had to swap one of their Pokémon with the opponent, and had an device that could help them with that. Once Platinum won the 20th battle, Thorton appeared, and used his device to scan her, which creeped Platium out. He studied her team, before the two started their battle. Platinum's Loudred used Stomp, but Thorton claimed she wouldn't win by force, as Tyranitar toppled Loudred away. However, Loudred used Roar to send Tyranitar back to its Poké Ball, which made Thorton angry. His Ledian used Supersonic, but Loudred was unaffected by that move, due to its Soundproof ability. Thorton realized that mistake, and asked Platinum about the other sound moves, which she answered correctly. Thorton noticed she was educated, as she had been reading 10 books per day back home. However, Ledian used Focus Punch to defeat Loudred, and swapped Ledian with Tyranitar, while Platinum sent Kadabra. Kadabra used Psycho Cut, which hit Tyranitar, since it was affected by Miracle Eye. Thorton became cornered, realizing that Platinum was a great trainer.PT011: Uprooting Seedot Thorton noticed Platinum's great skill in battles. However, his Tyranitar's Sand Stream started a Sandstorm, which hit her Kadabra, a tactic that had worked on her Loudred. He claimed Platinum to be ignorant, since she had no Pokémon that could resist the Sandstorm. However, Kadabra punched Tyranitar and defeated it. Thorton became angry, and continued analyzing Platinum, to which he found 13 different strategies to defeat her. He sent Ledian, to which Platinum had her Qwilfish use Rollout. Surprisingly, Ledian was called back, due to its Baton Pass, and had Ursaring sent out, whose speed was boosted, due to Ledian's Agility. Ursaring's Earthquake defeated Qwilfish, so Platinum sent Kadabra out. Since Qwilfish poisoned Ledian, it fainted from poison, so Ursaring faced Kadabra. Thorton claimed Kadabra had no chance to stand against his Ursaring, and the two started punching each other, making it look like a boxing match. Once Kadabra's spoon fell down, Thorton declared his victory, but Palmer and Argenta disagreed. In fact, due to Kadabra's Drain Punch, it was simply exhausted, while Ursaring fell down. Thorton became extremly upset and started crying over his defeat, claiming that he still had superior knowledge. Argenta slapped him and made him come to his senses, for knowledge was useless if it was not used. She suspected that Platinum knew of Kadabra's ability to make devices malfunction, which is why Thorton was provided with fake data. Thorton pretended to know that, but his device got busted, to which Palmer simply asked Thorton to give the print to Platinum. While Thorton gave Platinum the print, Argenta had Platinum look out the window.PT012: Outlasting Ledian Argenta, Palmer, Thorton and Platinum saw the latter's Pokémon at the Battle Factory, for they were carrying Buck and Looker, who were unconscious and beaten up.PT013: Dealing with Dragonite After his defeat, Thorton accompanied Darach, Thorton and Riley to the Battle Tower, where they anticipated Platinum and Palmer. Palmer explained they all had been inspired by Platinum's determination, and decided to work together on saving the Battle Frontier. Thorton was fixing the machine that Riley had brought, and promised to repair it soon. Thorton was finished with repairing the machine. However, he went asleep from exhaustion, so Palmer noted he could not take him on the mission.PT016: The Final Dimensional Duel II Thorton was still asleep when Darach, Dahlia and Argenta bid farewell to Palmer and the rest of the group.PT017: The Final Dimensional Duel III Pokémon On hand See also *Factory Head Thorton (Masters trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Frontier Brains